


Y cuando vuelvas, si vuelves, todo estará como estaba

by Snowfaun



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Rated M for language, Reunion, long time no see
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfaun/pseuds/Snowfaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran nunca había sido capaz de mantener sus pies ligeros anclados al suelo —tampoco había querido que los clavos tocasen su piel—, pero lo había intentado por una vez. Después de la Ruina. Después del Archidemonio. Después de la Guarda. Lo había intentado, hablando más bajito y tocando menos, pero acariciando mejor —con sus pies sucios de caminar descansando siempre en la misma tienda. Lo había intentado.<br/>Y, luego, dejó de intentar.<br/>Y, luego, al volver, pensó que todo seguiría igual —con los pies titubeando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y cuando vuelvas, si vuelves, todo estará como estaba

Nunca se había sentido a salvo. En ocasiones, quizás había llegado a imaginarlo, cerca de la hoguera, cerca del mar, cerca de Zevran. Quizás había llegado a pensar que se había curado —pero no lo había hecho, pero nunca lo haría, lo sospechaba—, quizás, en alguna noche había buscado su reflejo en los arroyos y no se había reconocido. Probablemente.  
  
Y nunca había estado a salvo.  
  
—¿Quieres un poco más?  
  
Zevran le ofrecía un pez tostado, sus gestos eran tranquilos, sus ojos no se alejaban cuando ella apartaba los suyos y negaba con la cabeza.  
  
—Está bien así, gracias.  
  
—Vas a morirte de hambre y después de todo lo que hemos pasado eso sería muy patético —bromeó—. Si quieres puedes morir de dislocación de pelvis, de hecho ambos podemos.  
  
Una carcajada seca, sin ganas, más pendiente de sus manos nerviosas que de las palabras de su... ¿compañero? Miró de reojo a Zevran, sin atreverse a encararlo todavía. Hacía seis años habían viajado juntos durante otros tres. Tres años enteros en los que había creído que podrían formar una familia lejos de todo, seguramente, en los bosques con Morrigan poniendo los ojos en blanco al verlos —dondequiera que estuviese escondida—. La guarda apretó los dedos alrededor de la rama y las astillas se clavaron en sus yemas.  
  
Tres años juntos.  
  
No quería mirar a Zevran. No. No.  
  
Tres años y luego nada. Una mañana no estaba, no había cartas, no había rumores, no había nada.  
  
—Te estuve buscando —dijo con la voz demasiado ronca y notó que la espalda del elfo se tensaba a pesar de que intentase ocultarlo—. Te estuve buscando durante tres jodidos años, Zevran.  
  
—Zev —la corrigió, con cuidado—. Me llamabas Zev.  
  
—Tres años —repitió y la amargura se destilaba de su saliva—. Durante tres años he recorrido todo Thedas porque pensaba, porque creía que los Cuervos te habían encontrado. Que te habían matado. —Soltó una carcajada nerviosa—. ¡Hasta celebré tu puto entierro!  
  
—Donnie... —comenzó.  
  
—Donella —lo corrigió ella, cortante—. Y apareces un día de la nada en la tienda. ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a ser tan fácil?  
  
Las labios de Zevran se perdieron bajo sus dientes mientras los mordía y puede que creyese que tenía colmillos y que clavárselos dolería menos que mirar a la guarda. A ella le había invadido el tiempo mientras esperaba y notaba la distancia —la que no existía de verdad, la que se calaba en los huesos más que la sangre— entre ellos, creciendo y encogiéndose como un bebé asustado.  
  
—Lo siento.  
  
Se había preparado para las excusas, para la negación, para los gritos y la despedida —al menos en aquella ocasión tendría una de verdad—. Aun así no había contemplado siquiera las disculpas. El arrepentimiento verdadero que había cavado trincheras bajo los ojos de Zevran, provocando que las ojeras sitiasen una mirada que jamás había creído que pudiera llegar a apagarse.  
  
Tragó saliva mientras el silencio se enroscaba en sus tobillos sin que ninguno pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, sin querer hacerlo.  
  
—Bien —terminó por decir y su voz sonó más cruel de lo que pretendía—. ¿A qué se debe tan esperada visita? —espetó casi con violencia, casi como una estocada—. ¿Has encontrado a una elfa de coño feliz y vienes a invitarme a la boda?  
  
Zevran se había sentido tentado para replicar al instante, pero los ojos grises de la guarda se habían desgastado con la espera y no había forma de recuperar la piedra ya erosionada.  
  
—Es más grave que eso.  
  
—Oh, me alegra que por fin tengas claras tus prioridades, qué sorpresa. Hasta parece que has madurado. —Hizo un gesto hacia él mientras notaba cómo iba alzando la voz poco a poco, golpe tras golpe—. Claro, imagino que has tenido tiempo para hacerlo.  
  
—Donnie, esto es ridículo.  
  
—Oh, ¡por favor!  
  
Sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez y no se vieron. Después de tantos años no se encontraron en el reflejo de los otros. No había ojos allí. En aquel valle en el camino a Denerim en el que se habían encontrado por primera vez y al que siempre acababan volviendo —los dos, siempre aunque el otro no lo supiese— no había ojos, solo estrellas muriendo y la garganta afónica de los recuerdos arrojados al precipicio, uno tras otro.  
  
Donnie se puso en pie, girándose hacia los pocos árboles que había tras su tienda para dos personas que había resultado demasiado grande durante mucho tiempo. Recogió la jarra de cerámica que había a sus pies.  
  
—Voy a buscar agua —anunció, tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible—. Intenta no desaparecer mientras vuelvo.  
  
No obtuvo respuesta. Al menos no una con palabras. Notó el sonido metálico de las botas de Zevran siguiéndola, paso tras paso tras paso, como un guardián silencioso tras ella del que no podría —o no quería— librarse. Cuando llegó al arroyo ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar que el elfo seguía allí. Lo sabía. Lo sabía y posiblemente eso era lo que la mantenía con el pecho demasiado pesado y un yunque atrapado entre las costillas. Pero le gustaba así, en el fondo. Le gustaba recuperar la respiración de Zevran cerca de ella, aunque no estuviese acompañada de nada más.  
  
—¿Quieres saber por qué he vuelto? —preguntó mientras ella se agachaba para llenar la jarra y sus ojos se dirigían hacia donde su espalda acababa—. Aparte de por eso.  
  
No pudo ver cómo la guarda ponía los ojos en blanco, ni cómo contenía una risa sincera que llevaba apagada desde el día en el que él se había ido.  
  
—Sorpréndeme.  
  
Había dejado de sonar dolida —hasta había buscado convencerse de que no lo estaba, que no había nada que tuviese que doler— y en lugar de eso el reto se escapó de sus labios, valiéndose de su lengua como cuerda de arco.  
  
Zevran rebuscó en sus bolsillos una carta con los bordes gastados, el papel amarillento y la letra demasiado afilada.  
  
—Hay problemas.  
  
—¿Problemas? —Enarcó una ceja, acercándose hacia él de nuevo—. ¿Te refieres a...? ¿Otra ruina? ¿O un archidemonio? ¿Son los cuervos? —El horror atrapado en unas pupilas que lo habían estado evitando desde que habían aprendido a huir—. ¿Es eso? ¿Te han encontrado?  
  
—No, tranquila, no es...  
  
—Déjame verla —insistió, estirando la mano hacia la carta pero él la apartó con un movimiento más rápido—. Zevran, ¿qué cojones ha...?  
  
—No te recordaba tan malhablada.  
  
—No estás en posición de...  
  
—Vale, vale, vale —aceptó, alzando las manos a modo de disculpa—, no estoy en posición de nada salvo de un par de posturas de las que seguro que no quieres oír hablar, pero que te aseguro que en Antiva son de lo mejor que hay. Aunque espero que no haga falta que te recuerde eso. Volviendo al tema —continuó antes de que ella pudiese siquiera pensar una respuesta—, es de una amiga. Amiga, amiga. —Se vio obligado a aclarar, con tono elocuente—. Las Marcas Libres son peor que la Perla en una noche de cerveza gratis, al parecer el principito de... —Entrecerró los ojos mientras buscaba algo sobre el papel— Starkhaven ha declarado la guerra a Kirkwall.  
  
La guarda relajó los hombros al escucharlo.  
  
—Vale —repuso—, no es mi problema.  
  
—En realidad... —continuó— toda la Capilla se le ha unido y están a punto de arrasar la ciudad.  
  
Los labios de Donnie se apretaron hasta que se redujeron a una línea pálida que se confundía con su piel.  
  
—Por poco que me guste la Capilla sigo sin entender qué...  
  
—Me ha pedido que la ayudemos, a ella y a sus compañeros. Quizás una te suene, ¿Hawke?  
  
Dijo que no con la cabeza.  
  
—No soy una organización de caridad, Zev.  
  
La sonrisa de este se escapó de pronto, tirando de sus comisuras como si llevase un anzuelo a cada lado. Donnie no tardó en darse cuenta de por qué. _Mierda. Zev. Mierda._  
  
—Mi amiga dice que Alistair sí la conoce y que estaría bien que nosotros... que tú, que yo, que le pidiésemos ayuda, ya sabes. A mí me debe una por las raíces y a ti... bueno, por todo lo demás.  
  
—¿Quiere que les consiga una audiencia con el rey? ¿Eso es todo?  
  
Zevran se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Mover un par de hilos, deslizarse entre sus sábanas, me entiendes, ¿no? Lo que haga falta. Yo estaré contigo, por supuesto.  
  
—Sigo sin entender qué tiene esto que ver conmigo. De hecho sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver contigo para que vengas hasta aquí después de todo este tiempo para pedirme un favor.  
  
El elfo dio un paso hacia ella, que retrocedió hasta la orilla del río. Él no se molestaba en ocultar la sonrisa cuando ambos se percataron de que la guarda no podía continuar dando pasos hacia atrás sin arriesgarse a caer al agua. Zevran alzó la mano hasta acariciar su mejilla y notó que no estaba seca, que sus ojos no eran solo blancos y que el mundo no estaba igual que hacía tres años.  
  
_Así es como acaba el mundo. Así es como acaba. No con un golpe, sino con una caricia._  
  
—Donnie, juro que cuando haya que explicarlo, lo explicaré. Juro que hay algo que explicar, ¿de acuerdo? Y esto tiene que ver contigo, ¿sabes qué hará la Capilla en cuanto controle Kirkwall? Adivina qué reino es el siguiente en su lista si consiguen el control sobre las Marcas. Adivina qué maleficar lleva seis años en su punto de mira.  
  
La guarda cerró los ojos. Inspirar, espirar, inspirar, espirar. Se llevó las yemas a su antebrazo de forma inconsciente, allí donde tantas veces había tocado el filo para crear magia de sangre.  
  
—No lo saben —susurró.  
  
—Pero Alistair sí —puntualizó.  
  
—Él no me traicionará.  
  
—¿Y piensas vivir el resto de tu vida escondida si llegan a declararnos la guerra también a nosotros? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ver cómo le rebanan la cabeza y se quedan con su corona y luego van a por ti? ¿Y a por Morrigan? ¿Y a por cualquiera que se haya acercado al puritano en menos de tres pies? Cosa que veo bastante complicada pero ya me entiendes.  
  
Donnie recogió la carta antes de que Zevran pudiese apartarla de nuevo. Repasó las letras una tras otra hasta llegar a la firma.  
  
—Isabela —dijo—. Espera. Isabela.  
  
Zevran asintió.  
  
—La chica de la Perla.  
  
—Oh —comprendió—. Oh.  
  
—Oh, en efecto —corroboró Zevran, divertido.  
  
La guarda frunció los labios de nuevo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.  
  
—Supongo que tendremos que ir a Denerim, no queda muy lejos pero a estas horas no es que sea demasiado inteligente largarnos sin un caballo.  
  
—Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, me temo.  
  
Donnie asintió mientras pasaba a su lado, empujando la carta contra su pecho con un empujón que ni se molestó en camuflar. Se adentró en la tienda y Zevran asomó la cabeza tras ella.  
  
—Ah, no —contestó, riendo—. Tú te quedas fuera.  
  
El elfo esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras hacía caso omiso de sus palabras, entrando del todo y acomodándose en el que había sido su lugar habitual cuando la habían compartido.  
  
—Venga, mi salvadora, no vas a negar que...  
  
Donnie alzó la mano, haciéndolo callar.  
  
—Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.  
  
—Pero es la verdad, me salvaste. Hace seis años. Y ahora te intento devolver el favor.  
  
—¿Enviándome de cabeza a una guerra?  
  
—Pero una guerra para salvar tu precioso culo —puntualizó.  
  
La guarda puso los ojos en blanco antes de tumbarse y notar el pecho del elfo contra su espalda y comprender que no, no había logrado aceptar que las cosas que estaban bien. Que nada estaba bien. Dolía y no estaba a salvo. Pero la calidez de aquel ayudaba a engañarse.  
  
—Mañana llegaremos a Denerim antes del anochecer, tu amiga tardará algo más, no es que Kirkwall esté precisamente cerca.  
  
—Al menos Alistair nos dará una cama más grande, mis masajes tienen su encanto apretaditos, pero no son lo más cómodo del mundo.  
  
Denerim temblaba y la tierra bajo ella se estremecía poco a poco hasta que los cimientos de Thedas se unieron a esperar pacientemente la embestida que no llegaba, pero que llegaría. Las pisadas podridas y oxidadas de la Capilla llevaban siglos sin detenerse y sus ojos ancianos se habían fijado en Kirkwall respaldados por un ejército que sabía a invierno y hacía brotar fuego.  
  
Las llamas de Andraste abrazaron Thedas. Y Thedas devolvió el abrazo —pero llevaba espinas en las manos.


End file.
